


I'm Freezing

by GraveyardGhost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dead Dream, Dream Demon, Dreamon, Dreamons, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardGhost/pseuds/GraveyardGhost
Summary: George is always cold in his and Sapnap's new apartment, sometimes he can find warmth in the living room on the couch but recently he's been feeling warmth where there shouldn't be any.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no beta reader, only me staring at the writing until I notice I've messed up something. I am dyslexic though so please tell me if there's something I missed!
> 
> This will be updated at least once a week, maybe twice.
> 
> Please respect the cc's and don't directly send them the link or anything. This is about their personas, not them in real life. If any of the cc's decide that they're uncomfortable with these this will be deleted/privated.

Hot. Everything felt hot. Especially the hands running over the man's body. Caressing him sensually yet gently. Although his eyelids were too heavy to open he could feel a person's closeness to him, their breath hot against the cool skin of his neck. Followed by a hand cupping his cheek and whispers that faded into nothing. 

It ended as fast as it started. George's body jolted him awake as if he was having a falling dream. He shivered and pulled the blankets closer to himself, curling up to gain warmth. It was the dead of winter and the apartment he had recently moved into must have lied about how good the air and heating was. His room had felt colder already and as the months went by he realized it wasn't just the air conditioning, but the room itself. Eventually, it was tacked up to be something wrong with the sealing on the window, or something similar. George shivered and blinked his eyes open slightly. The sun was yet to reach his window, meaning it was still early morning. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and get warm again.

His body decided otherwise though. The man gave in to his bodily needs and stood slowly, keeping at least one blanket wrapped around his figure. George groggily made his way out of his room and down the hall, dropping the blanket about halfway to the bathroom. 

Once he'd finished relieving himself and washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror. The man's brown eyes were surrounded by dark circles from the last few weeks of horrible sleep schedules and lack thereof. Brown locks stuck up in a few directions that were quickly patted down slightly with his hand. 

Leaving the bathroom the man stretched as he reached down to grab the discarded blanket, to which he was unexpectedly slapped on the ass. "Morning sleeping beauty, lookin' thick today."

George groaned, of course, that's the time when Sapnap had to walk out of his room. "Good morning, please stop slapping my ass when I try to pick stuff up."

"I can't help myself," The taller replied with a smirk on his face. The brit groaned and wrapped himself with his blanket.

"Yeah, wait until I tell that to Karl."

"Hahah wait no, please Gogy I'm just a guy appreciating-" Sapnap was cut off by a pillow smacking him in the face. "Okay, I get it. I'm actually headed to sleep but heard you walking around," the younger man shrugged in defeat and headed back to his room.

George let out a sigh of annoyance as he crossed back through the living room to the hallway to grab the thrown pillow. Everything was so much warmer even in the hallway it made the man consider just relaxing on the couch than head back to his room. 

So, that's exactly what he did. George sat wrapped up in his blanket on the couch and closed his eyes. The details of his earlier dream now forgotten other than the warmth he had been longing for in that freezing room. 

This time the dream of warmth didn't come though, rather it was a snowstorm, George was looking for... somebody? Something? He wasn't sure, he could only tell he was on the right path subconsciously. What was he looking for though and why? This ran through his mind for less than a moment before he was taken over by the dream. The snow wasn't cold, rather it was very warm and nearing rain. Before long it was a downpour.

George sat down in the downpour, he was completely lost even with his subconscious telling him where to go. Large droplets of water drenched the poor man in no time. His surroundings becoming much more surreal and confusing to him. While lost in feeling the warm droplets hit his skin he picked up on a voice, one he didn't recognize. It was deep and rich, yet soft and inviting. He couldn't hear what was being said as the sounds were mostly drained out by the storm. The voice never seemed to get closer or further away, but eventually stopped. The rain continued and became a part of the darkness of the rest of his slumber.

This time George awoke some time near noon, though without his phone on him he couldn't tell. He felt well-rested and the oddity of his dream was soon forgotten once he felt his stomach grumble. The man tossed his blanket off of himself and sat up, stretching as he did so. 

A quick bowl of cereal later and he was awake and ready for the day, or whatever was left of it. Once he'd cleaned his dishes he headed back to his room, shivering as he entered. It was probably as cold as it was outside the apartment building in his room. 

George grabbed his phone from his side table and looked at it, noting a few missed messages from Bad about today's stream and a couple of mentions in tweets. His face lit up into a goofy smile checking Twitter, his fans were so talented, whether it be writing songs to art. Everyone seemed to be enjoying his new survival multiplayer server, he made a mental note to thank everyone for the support later.

George slipped off his shirt and tossed it to the hamper near the door, opening his closet and grabbing one of his new merch hoodies. It was much better than the t-shirt he'd slept in, so much warmer. The man heard the floor in the hallway creak under weight walking down the hall, he called out,"Hey stream starts in thirty, don't be late." Which was answered by silence though he assumed he was heard.

George sat down at his desk, adjusting the camera so he was in the middle of it then fixing his hair yet again. He started the 'Starting Soon' slide after a while, deciding to get his stream going early. 

The chat was almost immediately full of fans, multiple 'I love you's and 'George pog's made the man laugh to himself. As he switched to just his camera he gave the viewers a smile, "Hi guys! So I'm a little early today but I thought I should explain what is happening this stream..."

Nearly forty minutes in George realized Sapnap was yet to log on the server or even Teamspeak. "Give me a second guys," the man said while switching screens, "I need to get Sapnap because he is being lazy." A 'be back soon' screen showed up to the viewers as he muted his mic.

George stood up quickly and headed to the other's room, knocking before walking right in. "Nick come on get back up." There was a quiet grunt and a waved hand. "Get up or you're being replaced in the stream."

"Stream...?" A groggy voice replied, "No way, did I sleep in?" The younger asked.

"Yeah we've been waiting for you to get online, I told you earlier that it started soon." George replied, which was met with Sapnap quickly getting up and out of bed.

"Sorry about that Georgie, must have not heard you in my sleep," Nick went over to his desk and started everything up as George left his room. 

"Alright I'm back now, I hope nobody missed me too much," George joked as he turned his camera and Minecraft window back on. "Sapnap is here, Karl is here, and Bad is here as well. Today we're building a massive house like the team ten or whatever they are called..." 

After nearly four hours of building a massive house with everybody in the server's own room the man stopped the stream on a good note. Thanking his viewers for the support and love he has been getting. After stopping the stream he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he'd gotten so into building and playing the game he had forgotten how cold his room was. Maybe, he thought, I really should spend some money on a space heater.

With that thought he felt his shoulders get warmer, hot hands placed down to warm the man up. It was enjoyed for a moment until George jumped, realizing Nick was probably behind him. "How did you get in my-" He quieted as he turned, noticing two things.

His door was still completely closed and Sapnap was not behind him at all. Nobody was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm GraveyardGhost and this is my first time ever writing fanfic. I'm extremely nervous to post this. Hopefully, I can improve over time. I don't have much planned for this but I wanted to give it a go with writing. If you have any tips or suggestions feel free to leave them, please!
> 
> This chapter was more introductory than anything, also it was to test whether or not I would even be able to write a fanfic.
> 
> Also, I'm debating currently whether to go with demons (Meaning Dream would be able to manifest a body) or ghosts (No physical body, a slight difference in story). Please suggest what you think would be more interesting, I may make the other version in the future anyway. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, let's go! Thank you for all of the support on the first one it means a lot to get positive attention on this!
> 
> Again, please respect the content creators, this is about their personas not them in real life.

A chill ran down the man's spine as he realized it wasn't actually Nick playing some kinda prank on him. Surely he could have hidden quickly, George rationalized to himself, standing up and checking the other side of his bed. The only other obscured place in the room. Noone. 

George bit his lip in thought, perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him is what he eventually came to think. At least that's what he had hoped.

After he relaxed a bit from the startle he grabbed a change of clothes, he was in need of a shower since he hadn't in the morning. He was sure his views could tell he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, sure it was comfortable but it got gross after a little while. 

Making his way down the hallway to the bathroom he knocked on his roommate's room. "Hey Snapmap, I'm going to shower really quick. Don't burst in because you're going to pee your pants this time please," George chuckled at his own remark.

Nick had obviously heard as there was the sound of him approaching the door quickly after finishing the sentence. The door cracked open with a grumpy looking man on the other side, "I didn't pee my pants at all, I just had to go and you were taking forever." 

George laughed at the younger being embarrassed by his statement. "Okay piss boy, well I'll be showering. Can you order us something to eat? I'm kind of starving," The elder asked with a pout.

"Yeah, I guess I can find something," Nick responded in a more relaxed manner as he closed the door.

George hummed to himself happily, he was pretty hungry and Sapnap always knew where to get the best take out. Plus he was about to have a warm shower, a nice way to start a good evening in his mind. 

The man started the warm water of the shower and stripped off his clothes. While waiting for the water to warm completely he fidgeted around with his washcloth, pulling at the strings. 

Once he was surrounded by the steamy water he felt his entire body release any tension. His eyes closed and he put his head under the water. He leaned against the wall and just let the water flow over him for a moment before beginning to wash his hair. 

George hummed softly to himself, though he had no tune in particular he was singing. Once he'd rinsed his hair and washed his body, he let himself relax under the warm water. Taking deep breaths of the now steamy air, the showers where he was warm but not too hot were his favorite. It felt nice to have the warmth around him. 

Although he wished he could stay in the shower forever, George eventually had to stop the water and reach out for his towel. He gently dried his hair before his body, wrapping his waist as he stepped onto the bath mat. As he dried himself off he let his eyes wander the somewhat small bathroom, landing on the mirror.

The man rolled his eyes at Sapnap's little prank or something, a cute little doodle of a blobby figure with a smile. He leaned over and wrote cute next to it, hoping it would re-appear once the other showered again. 

George continued drying off, finishing with drying his legs then standing back up. Looking back at the cute smiley figure, his eyes widened. There was a small heart next to his own writing that he definitely had not written. There was no way, he must've looked over it somehow when looking at the blob. He shook his head and tried not to think about it as he dressed.

Although putting on new boxers and just a hoodie didn't count much as dressing, George preferred not to dress too much after a warm shower. He disliked the feeling of the cloth sticking to his damp body. 

As he left for his room he grabbed the discarded clothes and his washcloth, tossing them in his room hamper as he passed his room. Nick was already eating from what he could see, and George didn't feel like missing out on a meal.

Sapnap had fallen back onto pizza, breadsticks, and a dessert pizza for their dinner. Sure it wasn't the best for the two but normally it was George making them both food with whatever they had laying around. The older grabbed himself a plate and what he wanted before planting himself down beside the younger who was watching some random crime show on the TV. 

"Watch, it's going to be the guy from earlier, the old man," Sapnap said, his mouth half full of food.

"Ew, you're spitting food everywhere man," George laughed, although he wouldn't admit to it he enjoyed watching the random cliche shows with Sapnap. Even if the younger would always point out the obvious. 

Once the show revealed that the villain was the old man seen in the episode earlier, Sapnap gave a goofy grin and stood up. "I'm always right. I have like, Sherlock Holmes levels of detective skills." 

George rolled his eyes as he ate, chewing quietly. "Oh," He said aloud,"What was with the little guy on the mirror?"

"Little guy... huh?" Repeated Sapnap.

"The little thing with the smile, did you sneak in while I was showering or something?" 

"I have no clue what you're talking about, but I didn't try to sneak in this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'? Have you tried sneaking in with me showering?" George asked, his face flushing. 

"Hahah, gotcha. Nope, the floors are too dang creaky, you know I can't sneak around in this apartment."

George hid his face with a hand out of embarrassment, of course, Sapnap was just pranking him. He dropped the subject and just finished his food. "By the way," Nick started up, "You gonna be okay alone here for the holidays? I know you said you were fine earlier but I can always stay here with you."

George shook his head. "Go back home with your family, I'd love to see mine but with the quarantine and things being strict, I think it is easier for me just to stay here this year." 

Sapnap gave the other a sad look, he knew the older would be lonely but he still wanted to see his family. "If you get lonely call me or something alright?"

"Yeah, I know. You're not leaving until tomorrow right?"

"Mhm," Nick nodded, putting the leftover food in their fridge. "I'll only be gone a week or less, depends on the weather."

George pulled the blanket he'd left on the couch earlier over himself, shivering. He didn't want to spend the holidays alone, he was sure nobody did. But that didn't make him stop Nick from enjoying his family times. The man flicked through the channels, eventually landing on some wild animal show. Sapnap eventually went away to his room as George watched the TV. His eyelids eventually becoming heavier because of how comfortable he was. 

Instead of giving in and sleeping the man stood and turned off the TV, then headed towards his room. The cool air kept him awake a while longer, giving him energy back as he sat down to upload to his vods channel. As it was uploading he browsed Twitter on his computer, now singing quietly to himself. He liked and retweeted some fanart, replied to a few, then switched accounts. 

Thinking to himself about what to tweet on his alt, he typed out without thinking; "@sapnapalt headed out tomorrow bc he hates me :(" Of course he didn't mean it but it was funny to see how fans took the tweets. Before leaving his computer he checked again if the vods video was uploading. It was almost done.

He smiled at himself for uploading to that channel for once, then headed to his bed. The man snuggled up in his blankets and grabbed his phone from the side table where it had been left earlier. He decided to play some candy crush ripoff game he got an ad for as he had nothing better to do.

While staring at his phone he had no clue of the figure sitting just inches away on the bed, watching the man play his phone game. Though he wouldn't have been able to notice them anyway, he never was able to even when staring directly at them. So was the fate of the dead, the figure thought to themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get to Dream in the story, I'm hoping this chapter is as good as the last one. This one was more dialogue heavy than the last for me to figure out how well I could write dialouge. :)
> 
> Any tips or suggestions for the story are welcomed. I'll be going with the demon/dreamon idea so Dream has a physical body later on.
> 
> I'll be updating every week at least once or twice.


End file.
